Hades (DCAU)
|-|Human Form= |-|True form= Summary Hades was the Greek God of the Underworld. Long ago he had struck a deal with the Titans. As punishment for this, he was trapped in Tartarus to rule over the dead. Many years later, Felix Faust blackmailed Wonder Woman into getting the key to Tartarus. Using the key, he entered Hades’ realm in order to bargain with the deity. He offered to free Hades in exchange for ultimate knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Hades Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Of himself and his armor), Nigh-Invulnerability (As a god, he can only be hurt by magic, other deities or divine weapons like the Annihilator Armor. Was able to easily shrug off punches from Superman, repetitive blows from the Flash and explosive Batarangs thrown by Batman, which did not even phase him in the least), Divine Magic, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack (Can breathe fire in concentrated bursts), Necromancy (Can summon endless legions of dead warriors at his service), Telekinesis, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Manipulated the winds when he teleported to Felix Faust's location), Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Took Faust's soul away to torture it after his demise and has complete control over the souls of the Underworld), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and spritis like he did with Faust's soul), Astral Projection, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation (Of himself and others), Expert Hand-To-Hand Combattant Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Vastly stronger than any member of the Justice League, including Wonder Woman and Superman, whom he defeated without any difficulties. Knocked Wonder Woman into a stone wall with a tug on her lasso. Nearly killed Superman with a Flame Breath), likely higher (Can harm Felix Faust after he placed his soul in the Annihilator armor) Speed: Supersonic flight speed with Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Far superior to Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far stronger than Wonder Woman and Superman) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely higher (Gave Superman a backhand powerful enough to send him flying backwards and knocking him unconscious) Durability: At least Small City level (Completely unharmed by assaults from Superman and Wonder Woman, and repetitive blows from the Flash), likely higher (Durable enough to endure tremendous attacks and energy blasts from Felix Faust's Annihilator Armor for a certain amount of time) Stamina: Unknown, possibly infinite (due to being a god) Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with magic Standard Equipment: His armor and his helmet Intelligence: High. Hades is an extremely skillled manipulator who managed to decieve Hippolyta into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans and allow them to overthrow the other gods in exchange for dominion over humanity. He also managed to manipulate Felix Faust to push him to free him from Tartarus. Weaknesses: Magic, other gods, divine weapons like the Annihilator Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Age Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists